It's been prevalent to wear wigs when the number of one's hair diminishes and he or she becomes thin on top by alopecia, a burn or a scald and so on. But wearing wigs is bothersome, and many methods for restoring the hair by tying artificial hairs to the remained original hairs as a base and then grooming to look natural have been invented and put to practical use these days. Commonly in these hair restorings, one or several artificial hairs of synthetic fibers are tied to one original hair of the head.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Showa 61-97409 discloses a hair restoring method wherein one or two artificial hair(s) is(are) fixed around one hair root of the original hair by using an adhesive or by Wa (overhand) knotting. But in this method, each of the original hair has to bear relatively large load since the artificial hairs are tied and fixed to its root with fingers. Furthermore, since the several artificial hairs are fixed in one place, the ball of knotting or adhesive yields so that one's hairs might entangle with a comb. Those are inconvenient.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Heisei 2-264005 discloses a hair restoring method in which some split hairs are glued to one trunk hair with an adhesive at certain intervals, and this trunk hair in turn is glued to the original hair with an adhesive (i.e. one trunk hair with some split hairs is glued around the original hair root). With this attachment method using the adhesive, the bonding work has to be done over again because of the deterioration in adhesive, and there's a limit in the number of the split hairs capable of gluing to the trunk hair.
Further, a hair restoring method in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. Heisei 3-78019 comprises steps of making several loops at certain intervals with an artificial trunk hair, inserting an original hair through each of the loops, and fixing the loops to the original hair with an adhesive. The trunk hair is placed in the vicinity of the original hair roots along the skin of the head. In other words, it comprises steps of inserting the original hair through each of the loops and fixing the hair therebetween with an adhesive. However, with this method, since one trunk hair is glued to some adjoining original hairs, the comb may entangle with the trunk hair or the original hairs at the time of combing after hair restoring. This is inconvenient. A hair restoring method in Japanese Patent Publication No. Heisei 4-15285 comprises steps of arranging one or two thread-like supporting base (trunk hair) in a straight line along the skin of the head, transplanting the split hairs for restoring them to the thread-like supporting base uprightly, and adhering the base to the original hair with a special adhesive. With this hair restoring method wherein the thread-like supporting base to which the plural of spilt hairs are transplanted uprightly is arranged along the skin of the head, it is still inconvenient in hair combing because the comb may catch the supporting base. There are still other hair restoring methods in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. Heisei 5-156506, Heisei 7-173704 and Heisei 11-217715.
A hair restoring method in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Heisei 5-156506 (Japanese Patent Publication No. Heisei 7-96722) comprises steps of making a knot with an original hair near the root thereof, and tying the restoring hair directly to the original hair between the skin and the knot. This tying step includes steps of tying many restoring hairs to a pipe, passing the original hair through the pipe, and adhering the restoring hairs to the original hair passing therethrough after moving them aside the pipe. However, the knotting of the original hair is so difficult that the original hair can be harmed.
The invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Heisei 7-173704 relates to a hear fixing tool for attaching one restoring hair to the original hair. Thus, one or two restoring hair(s) folded in two is(are) loosely tied on a guidestick pipe, then the holding member which projects at the tip of the guide pipe 8 is fixed close to the original hair root. Finally the loosened knots of the restoring hair are moved along the guide pipe to adhere it with the original hair. With this method, since plural of restoring hairs are adhered to one original hair, the original hair has to bear large load. In addition, the number of the restoring hairs capable of adhering to one original hair is limited as well.
Further, the hair restoring method in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Heisei 11-217715 relates to a method wherein the restoring hairs with cuticles are adhered to one original hair at certain intervals. As a result, more voluminous hair restoring can be obtained comparing to one with using one or two normal restoring hair(s). With this method, since plural of restoring hairs with cuticle are adhered to one original hair, the original hair has to bear large load, and therefore the plural number of the restoring hairs can not be adhered to the original hair after all.
Moreover, the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2951259 relates to a hairpiece made by putting the restoring hairs in flat, folding them in two, arranging the doubled parts, in belt-like fashion, and then curling these restoring hairs with the belt-like connecting part as their centers. The belt-like connection parts of this hairpiece are attached to the original hairs to get hair restoring effect. However, since big hairpiece is to be attached to plural of the original hairs in this case, people can easily see that the hair has been restored due to unusual appearance at the curled part of the restoring hair comparing to the original hair. This is a fault.
As mentioned above, the prior art hair restoring methods are to fit plural restoring hairs directly to the original hair or to put the trunk hair with some restoring hairs along the skin of the head and adhere some original hairs to this trunk hair with an adhesive. However, there still remain a lot of weak points as hair restoring methods.